random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
RNW: The Next Generation
RNW: The Next Generation is a 2D traditonally animated musical-comedy produced by Pixar Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Plot The offspring of RNW's current main users discover a brand new and improved place to meet, Random-ness Wiki 2.0. However, they discover a horrible troll lurking in the depths, planning on ripping the family and friends apart. Characters All of the main characters are teenagers, and their parents are usually in their middle-aged years as side characters. Main *K. Severe, J. Severe's teenage daughter. She is very smart, funny, sassy, and daring. She is the main hero of the film. *Phantom S, Phantom R's teenage snarky son. His father's high importance often put large pressure on him as a kid. *Bowser & Jr. Jr., Bowser & Jr.'s son. He is the artsy singing/artist one, similar to his father. Like his father, he is really shy and relies on drawing out his ideas to express himself and his ideas are what bring out the best of him. *CiCisan Creme, Bowser & Jr.'s daughter. She is really good at cooking like his father and can also belt out a song or two like his father and brother. Unlike his father and brother, she is more outgoing and loves to socialize with other people, something that she's helping her brother to learn. *CoolCartoonFan21, AwesomeCartoonFan01's son. He is the comic relief-y character, as he has a very wisecrack personality. *SteamChamp89, NintendoChamp89's daughter. She is a gamer, but gets convinced to go to the new land with her friends. *UltimateMegaBio, UltimateMegaGeo's son. He is the interior decorator of the new Random-ness Wiki 2.0, because he always wants to change the BG. *Faves4000, Faves3000's daughter. She is very shy, but also very optimistic and fun. *Mochlum 2.0, Mochlum's daughter. She is a complete braniac who is actually even a highly intelligant functional robot made by Mochlum on his travels through space. Mochlum made her because he doesn't want to settle down and have a wife but he wants a child to have and cuddle and play with, but often neglects her because of his work. *Hurricanespeed, Tornadospeed's son. He is basically the same as Tornadospeed. Not much to see here. *CompliensResearcher33 - CompliensCreator00's daughter. They are a robot, as CC00 has no love life, or life at all for that matter they are friendly, energetic, smart, and try to stay fresh with fads. *Heartphilia, a user of the original Random-Ness Wiki who was formerly a traveler. She got into a mysterious accident when she went to Kazakhstan, and was transformed back to a teenager. *Sun Slug, a Snail-Kirby-Zangoose-Snapdragon fusion (Sheesh, no wonder Moon Snail is so strange. Look at the transformations he's gone through), and Moon Snail's son. He has an ongoing hatrid for HurricaneSpeed. *more Secondary *J. Severe, the oldest of the parents. He is the wise old man character. *Phantom R, the rich parent with a lot of power. He is the CEO of RNW Industries, which mass-produces Random Crap. *Bowser & Jr, the supportive parent. He constantly cheers on his daughter's dreams, even though she herself is pretty insecure. He is similar to the mom from Monsters University. *AwesomeCartoonFan01, the celebrity parent. She is in many famous animated movies and shows, and CoolCartoonFan21 often tags along and knows a lot about humor. *NintendoChamp89, the stay-home/non-stay-home parent. He often plays with his daughter, and his job is Gaben's apprentice to constantly improve Steam and Valve. *UltimateMegaGeo, the constantly working parent. He is a big-name architect, always changing the BG of buildings. (yes this is a running gag now) *Faves3000, the alone parent. He divorced with his wife after it turned out she was a pony in disguise (long story), and always tries to support his daughter. *Mochlum, the disfunctional parent. Since he's a captain of a space-ship, he's always gone either doing his job or trying to pick up chicks at bars. By the end of the movie though, he realizes that he isn't a responsible enough parent and finally starts to pay attention to his daughter. *Tornadospeed, the adoptive parent. (sohecoulddieavirginlikehesaidinthecomment ) *CompliensCreator00 - The scientist of the group, he is rarely around due to his active job, but still likes to come on and mess around with old friends for memories. *Moon Snail, a very old snapdragon. He only appears in the first minutes of the movie, and passes down all his pokemon to his beloved son, and passes away right afterwards. *Dubodekah, the middle aged gamer that is constantly blown up or smashed or killed in some other way before somehow coming back to life. His only role is as a gag character. *more Production Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:Disney Category:Movies